


Snowbound

by gwenyn_bright



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heterosexual Sex, Minor/side Reiberuani, Porn With Plot, Snowed In, in-universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenyn_bright/pseuds/gwenyn_bright
Summary: Porco and Pieck are stuck in a radio transmission cabin after an avalanche. Pieck asks Porco to warm her up.Canon Divergence: RBA return to Marley.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Snowbound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RankoMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RankoMurasaki/gifts).



> As someone born and raised in a very tropical climate, I have no idea how extreme cold works. I did not want to research it because this is first and foremost a horny fic, and thinking about it too seriously would make me overthink and turn it unsexy. So please excuse my ignorance and just roll with it, friends.
> 
> Standard disclaimer: Not mine, did it for fun, not beta-read, English is not my first language, please leave a comment if you enjoy it!
> 
> This fic is dedicated my lovely friend and Pokopiku enabler/partner-in-crime [RankoMurasaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RankoMurasaki/pseuds/RankoMurasaki). Thank you for everything, dude <3.

The avalanche had proceeded as expected, and now Porco and Pieck were trapped in the radio transmission hut exactly as planned. In another context, the event would be considered a miscalculation and not-a-good-thing-at-all, but it seems Marley’s golden trio has succeeded in executing Zeke’s ingenious plan perfectly.

The mission was to take place in the snowy peaks of the mountain range Marley shared with its neighboring country to the North. The peaceful nation had insisted on neutrality, which was simply unacceptable for the colonization efforts of the Marleyan Motherland, and now they were targeted.

The Cart and the Jaw Titan had been deemed unsuitable for the campaign and most battles due to their size and capabilities. Annie Leonhart’s Female Titan and Reiner Braun’s Armored Titan were taller and sturdier than either of them, and their versatility of movement would work best in the frozen landscape since there would be no trees or geological formations that could help the Jaw Titan. Even the Colossal Titan, which would normally be too large and unyielding for such a mission, would be more useful only because of the masterful control of Bertholdt Hoover. He was able to summon a wide range of explosions, not to mention a partial transformation that had proved key to many victories for Marley. 

Porco and Pieck were reserves —because something could always go awry and this battle would be pivotal to at least two invasions in the surrounding area— and were relegated to radio duty. The last piece of the plan, the Titan-made avalanche, had already taken place, so as far as they know, everything had gone fine. 

Now they only have to wait to be retrieved by their teammates. It would take them at least several hours, maybe a day or day and a half before they could reach them, but they were prepared for such eventuality. A large cellar under the hut, easily accessible through a trapdoor, had more than enough supplies for up to seven days.

By the time the avalanche reached them, they had already retrieved food, several blankets, two battery-operated flashlights, and a couple of bottles of a liquid with a suspiciously high alcoholic content (judging from the fact that it had not yet frozen). There is also a duck-shaped chamber pot which they placed in a far corner, since the outdoors latrine wouldn’t be available to them.

All in all, it didn’t seem that bad —until they had to turn off the old stove that was their sole source of calefaction. Since they had no idea of knowing if the chimney tube had been blocked by the snow, they had to take all precautions to prevent carbon monoxide poisoning. It doesn’t take long for the cold to seep in and consume every trace of warmth from the darkened room.

They make the most of the blankets, laying several of them on the floor beneath the large transmission desk and huddle together, each of them wrapped in at least two. Since it’s partially enclosed, on three sides, their combined body warmth is concentrated better and it’s at least tolerable.

“Alcohol doesn’t actually warm you up,” Pieck says, taking a drink from the alcohol that wouldn’t actually warm her up. “It feels that way because your blood vessels dilate. Then your body gets numb and it makes you incapable of shivering. Shivering is what your body does to warm itself.”

“Alcohol will also make you sleepy and make you want to pee,” Porco says reprovingly after taking the bottle from her and swinging his head back to take a gulp. “I’m sure you want to dehydrate faster given our circumstances.”

It had been a terrible idea to start drinking, but there was nothing he could do to stop Pieck from opening that first bottle. Eventually he decides to join in, excusing himself with a “It’s rude to leave a lady drinking by herself” —but mostly because she looks like she is having fun. Now he just has to keep her awake long enough and prevent the second bottle from being opened at all costs. 

“I know, but it’s just so nice,” she says, only running her words slightly in a way that only Porco would notice. “It has been ages since we’ve hung out like this.”

The two Warriors have known each other since childhood. They were both part of an unlikely trio in which Porco’s older brother Marcel had been the glue that joined them. After he left for Paradis as the leader of the most important mission in Marleyan history —the retrieval of the Founding Titan— Pieck and Porco grew closer by force of habit and circumstances. Circumstances being the unavoidable military life. Then Reiner, Bertholdt, and Annie had come back five years later with the girl who had taken Marcel’s life not two days after landing, and they grew closer still. They were joined by the pain of the loss, Porco’s anger that only his brother had died, and Pieck’s guilt for not preventing Porco from inheriting the Jaw Titan.

And now they were partners. It was as if they were fated to be together as long as they lived, if such a thing as fate existed. Sadly, that life in which they were to be by each other’s side was, at the most, the five years Pieck had left in her tenure. They never talk about it. They talk about everything else but that.

Neither considers themselves chatty, but their conversations were always long, relaxed, and so smooth they can spend hours and hours talking and not realize how much time has passed. 

This time they go through the usual: how their respective parents are (they had gotten mail a week ago), work stuff, something about food (because Porco would never pass an opportunity to talk about food), then gossip.

He is not particularly interested in gossip for the sake of it or because he cares, but he finds some freedom in it because it’s the one time Pieck will not scold him for slandering and insulting people.

Sometimes she feels a bit guilty about laughing along with his mean comments, but she has to admit he has made roasting into an art as he offers creative insults and ascribes ailments to explain people’s nonsensical actions and decisions. If it ever gets out of hand, though, and it stops being funny and turns downright callous, she changes the subject. Like right now.

“... and Carlo looks like a weasel with glasses,” Porco continues his tirade, and Pieck punches him lightly on the shoulder.

“Stop that.”

Porco grins. “Come on. You’re gonna tell me you think that loser is handsome?”

Pieck narrows her eyes playfully.

“Carlo is cute.  _ And _ he has a girlfriend, so he’s not as much of a loser as  _ other _ people,” she remarks pointedly.

That shuts him right up. He blinks for a few seconds before making a genius comeback.

“Does not,” Porco says confidently, certain he has settled the issue.

“He does,” Pieck assures him. “He showed me a photograph of them together. She is quite beautiful.”

Porco looks genuinely shocked for a second but quickly recovers.

“Are you sure that is his girlfriend? What if he hired someone to pose with him?”

Pieck snorts.

“Really, Pokko?” she counters, using the much-dreaded nickname to combat his rudeness. “I think it’s sweet that he has found someone he loves.”

He could continue protesting, but Pieck’s whole demeanor —from her tone of voice to her choice of words to the way she is looking at him— is signalling she will not be entertaining his insults anymore so he stops. Even he knows when to dial it down. He skirts the subject.

“Isn’t he just a private, though? I thought privates had a hard time finding romance, and they get more popular as they get promoted to higher ranks.”

“I don’t think Marleyans have the same experience in the military as us Eldians,” Pieck says.

“Why not? Privates are more at risk of being killed. The higher the rank, the less chances of that happening and that would make them a more attractive partner.”

Pieck is actually impressed with Porco’s assessment. She had seen him being pursued by girls (even Marleyans) all of his life, so it’s possible he could have a perspective even she had never considered. Being a Warrior was quite different from being a regular soldier, after all.

“I see you are quite the expert,” she teases, poking his cheek with a gloved finger.

“Of course I am," he says, waving it off good-naturedly.

"Porco Galliard, paragon of love and romance despite never having a partner to show for it,” she announces to no one in particular.

"It's a  _ Warrior _ thing,” he protests, his cheeks heating up slightly. ”None of us has a romantic partner."

She laughs, throwing her head back. “Oh, my sweet Pokko. How wrong you are.”

Porco feels like he has just been dropped from an airplane, the way his heart sinks.  _ ‘Does she have a romantic partner?’ _ It couldn’t be. She would have told him. Pieck tells him everything. But what if she didn’t this time? Does Zeke know? What if it’s  _ Zeke? _

“While there are some Warriors like you and me who have zero significant others,” Pieck continues, “there are some other Warriors who have  _ two _ of them, to keep the average of the group up.”

Curiosity overpowers the relief he feels, so Porco interrogates her.

“What do you mean two?”

Looking quite pleased with the reaction from Porco, she gives him a sardonic smile and a wink. “What do you think it means?”

"Is Braun two-timing Bertholdt? That bastard…"

Pieck laughs again. “Really, Porco. It never fails to amaze me how you always draw the conclusion that Reiner is somehow the biggest scumbag on Earth.”

“Well, he is,” he says with a frown of disgust.

“He is not. Anyway, does  _ 'Annie and her gay boyfriends' _ ring a bell?"

Porco's face has not moved in the slightest, but his expression now seems to be seriously questioning if she has lost her mind.

"You have never heard of that in the headquarters?" Pieck asks with some surprise.

"Definitely not," he assures her.

"Oh… well, it's  _ a thing _ . A thing that has been going on since they came back two years ago."

"Huh," Porco says.

As a personal rule, he ignores Reiner Braun’s existence as much as humanly possible, which would explain why he hadn’t noticed it. However, he  _ has _ noticed some things about the Paradis trio against his will. He knows that Bertholdt clings to Reiner like a koala to a tree; he knows that Bertholdt has a stupidly, painfully obvious crush on Annie; he knows Annie acts thoroughly indifferent to both men despite always being with them.

He had just assumed their strange relationship was due to a bond developed during their five years in the island. He could see —hell, he was already under the impression of— Reiner and Bertholdt being an item. Even Bertholdt and Annie, in some sort of “secret romance” situation. But the three of them together was a bit...

"Are you sure about that? Even Leonhart?"

"I'm sure. I walked in on them once," Pieck confirms casually.

“Gross,” Porco says immediately. As incredulous as he may be about this, Pieck wouldn't lie. "I mean, good for them, I guess."

"I know, right?” she says with an exaggerated sigh. “I wish I had what they have."

He raises an eyebrow, relieved that she hadn’t mentioned a romantic partner of her own (and weirded out by the second wave of relief in as many minutes).

"A threesome?"

She giggles. "Not a threesome;  _ Bertholdt. _ It would be so nice if he were here and raised his body temperature."

All the Titan Shifters had the ability to warm themselves up enough to produce vapor while regenerating, but only Bertholdt was able to control his body temperature (to a certain extent) at will, making him extremely convenient to be around during winter.

"Sorry you had to get stuck with me," he says with mock regret.

Pieck clutches his left arm and hugs it, then leans her head on his shoulder.

"I don't mind being stuck with you. I like you very much, partner."

Porco knows she is just playing around, but he can’t help it when his face flushes. Thankfully, the room is dark enough to hide it, The little lighting they have is provided by their pair of flashlights pointing at the top of the desk, not their faces.

"If only you could warm me up some way," she continues sneakily

"The Jaw doesn't come with a temperature control feature, Pieck," he reminds her, not catching the meaning of her words.

"Oh, I know that. I meant a more hands-on approach to warming up," she clarifies and places her hand on his thigh.

His whole body jerks at the boldness of her approach. Why is she doing this? Is she making fun of him? She can’t be  _ that _ drunk to be making this kind of advances.

"Right," he says and takes Pieck's hand only to deposit it back on her lap. "That's not happening."

His negative answer does not seem to faze her. “Why not?” she asks.

“Why not–?” he sputters incredulously. “Because we...”

She observes him with detainment and he becomes self-conscious.

“We can’t,” he says and his voice breaks into a croak and he blushes, ready for Pieck’s giggles. There are none.

“Oh…” she says softly, and Porco could have sworn there is a hint of disappointment in her voice.

She doesn’t continue with anything; not a smart comeback or a teasing remark, or even one of her highly-exaggerated acts of naïveté. For the first time, the possibility that she may actually be serious about her proposition hits him, but his mind pushes the thought back on instinct.

He must be imagining things, right? There is no way… She must still be making fun of him, waiting for him to fall for it. He becomes annoyed thanks to his conjectures.

“Pokko? What are you doing?” Pieck asks as Porco crawls from beneath the desk and stands up, dragging two blanket with him.

“Don’t call me that. I’m not in the mood for games,” he mutters, trying to hide his embarrassment with anger. “I’m moving to the other side of the room.”

He immediately regrets his decision as the cold hits harder on his left side, where Pieck had leaned on him.  _ ‘She must be feeling even colder than me.’ _

Too stubborn to change his mind immediately, he makes his way to the opposite end of the room, sits down and wraps his blankets around himself. He observes Pieck bundling up with the rest of the blankets under the desk and feels guilty and worried about her. Somehow, he manages to ignore his conscience for a few minutes.

"Pokko, I'm cold." Pieck’s voice makes its way to Porco’s side of the room and thankfully startles him awake. He had been nodding off and very close to falling asleep.

"So am I," he answers her, annoyed and dragging his words.

"Let's warm each other up."

"No," he says with determination.

"Please?"

The determination falters at that single word.

"It's not appropriate," he says after a few seconds of inner conflict.

There is another silence which Pieck eventually breaks.

"Here lie Porco Galliard and Pieck Finger, brave Marleyan Warriors. Died from frostbite, but at a respectable enough distance from each other."

He rolls his eyes but his mouth still twitches into a grin, and he is glad he is so far away that she can't see it.

"We're not dying from frostbite."

As far as he knew, the scenario in which they died from frostbite would not be improved in the slightest by them rubbing their naked bodies toge– _ STOP! _

"It's that or we run out of oxygen. No, carbon monoxide poisoning from our own breathing. Or maybe we get cabin fever and end up killing each other," Pieck muses.

"That sounds more like it," Porco murmurs.

She laughs, and his annoyance dissolves. He has always liked the way she laughs.

“Come over here,” she says, but he shakes his head no. Pieck sighs and bundles herself up more until she resembles a little ball with only her eyes peeking out. He can’t distinguish her features very well due to the dim light, but he can imagine her expression, lips pursed and eyelids halfway down in disappointment.

At first he thinks he’s seeing things, but as minutes pass he notices small puffs of condensed breathing rising from her covered mouth, and a slight shaking.  _ ‘Shit’.  _ Mentally cursing himself, he walks over to her quickly, crouches down and plops next to her, covering both of them with his blankets.

“Sorry,” he mumbles an apology. “You’re shaking, I didn’t think you’d be this cold.”

She snorts a little laugh and doesn’t answer, which strikes him as odd. He observes her for a few seconds, and from this new angle he can see that she is not really shaking, but rather her right arm is moving suspiciously under the blanket.

His whole body feels hot at the realization.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he hisses.

He doesn't expect an answer because it's obvious. The rhythmic sounds of what he assumes is friction against her thighs and the quick, shallow breaths.

“Oh, you finally noticed,” she chuckles. “I’m warming myself.”

He looks at her incredulously. No amount of alcohol could be blamed for whatever this was.

"This is probably the best way to raise body temperature without expending energy, unlike doing jumping jacks or something," she explains.

"You have got to be kidding me," he growls in a low voice, trying his best to ignore what is going on to his left. 

It becomes impossible the moment the sounds of dry friction become wet, and Pieck hiccups a single, short moan.

"Damn it all to fuck," Porco curses, the volume of his voice unnaturally loud from the exasperation. "Can you control yourself?"

She ignores his question and instead counters with one of her own.

“Do you want to join me?”

“Are you out of your mind?! I could report you.”

Pieck stops, and for a bewildering moment he is both relieved and disappointed. She looks him in the eye defiantly.

“Are you going to report me? If I recall correctly, you did not file a single report back when you had to sleep at the soldiers’ barracks.”

He gulps. He can’t believe she remembers his multiple rants from several years ago. Back when he didn’t have his Titan, he was relegated to the regular barracks where soldiers masturbating in their own cots was a nightly occurrence. It was something that was tolerated —expected even. Not to mention that even if he did go ahead and report such incident(s), he was just an Eldian and would have been ignored summarily.

When Porco doesn’t respond, Pieck concludes smugly “If you’re not going to join in, then don’t mind me if I continue by myself.”

He rolls his eyes with irritation and embarrassment.  _ ‘If any other man was here instead of me-’ _

And he stops that thought. He stops because if it was any other man here with Pieck, they would already be having sex as she had suggested the first time. He has been resisting it but why?

It's not like he dislikes the idea. On the contrary, he'd actually found himself fantasizing about his partner embarrassingly often as of lately, at night in his bed or during early morning showers.

So what exactly is he trying to avoid here?

"Are… are you sure about this?" he asks, his voice more tremulous than expected.

_ 'Please say no.' _

"I am," she confirms simply.

"I… I don't know if I'll be able to stop once we start," he continues.

_ 'Please put an end to this before it begins.' _

"I don't want you to stop," she reassures him, never breaking eye contact with him.

He gulps as a shiver crosses his body.

_ 'Please don't make me fall for you.' _

The thought surprises him. It's not as if he regularly falls in love or gets his heart broken. Why would he worry about something that has no precedent now of all times? He blames it on their earlier talk —the one about romance— and dismisses it quickly.

"Fine," Porco sighs, pushing his doubts to the very back of his mind.

He clears his throat briefly before laying her down on the multiple blankets. He moves his body so that he is on his hands and knees, hovering above her. The space between them allows the gelid air to creep in.

"Quickly," Pieck says, grabbing him by the collar (it's more of an encouragement than outright manhandling) and he lowers himself slowly until he is settled on top of her.

There is hardly anything sexy about this. They are both under several blankets, with two or three layers of thick winter clothes on each of them. If anything, Porco feels like a walrus laying on top of a smaller walrus.

_ 'Now what?' _

Pieck giggles and he realizes he said that out loud. What a dumbass.

"Now this," she says taking his hand, peeling off his glove, and shoving it down her pants.

"W-wait! My hands are cold!" he protests. He hadn't realized how cold they actually were until they met the warmth of her skin.

"It's fine, they'll be warm soon enough," she smiles mischievously and presses her thighs together, trapping him.

Porco wiggles himself free and then proceeds to rub her over her thick wool underwear, pushing his hand quickly in between her legs to create friction but there isn't a lot of room to maneuver down there.

He knows he can do better than this. He removes his hand, giving only a quick "Come over here". And he doesn't even let her do that, he just places his hands over her hips and draws her to him.

Before she realizes what is going on, both of them are sitting, his back to the wooden desk panel and surrounding her with his arms and legs. Only their heads stick out of the blanket, and when Porco leans to prop his chin on her shoulder, he can feel her cold ears.

"Let's get you hot and bothered, then," he mumbles.

Discarding the other glove, he rubs his palms together for several seconds before placing his right hand on the waist of her pants, then dragging it slowly down and making his way to her crotch.

"Under the bloomers is fine," she encourages him, but he shakes his head no. 

He moves his index and middle finger together, pressing down with soft firmness on the clothed mound until he finds the gentle bump of her clitoris.

"Tell me how you like it," he whispers, his voice deep and hoarse.

"From the left," she instructs him, her voice equally dry. "Then upwards."

He follows her indications silently and it takes some seconds to adjust to the right angle and pressure but he gets there. Soon her legs part of their own accord and her hips move in that modest rhythm from earlier to meet his rhythm and increase the pressure. The fact that this time it's him eliciting that response from her makes his face hot.

Before his other hand gets cold again from doing nothing, he places it on her hip, then snakes his way inside the multiple layers of clothing until he feels the soft, supple skin of her belly. It goes up, up and grazes the bottom side of her breast before cupping it fully. A small cry of surprise escapes Pieck’s lips, the only sound in the otherwise noiseless cabin. Porco passes saliva to dampen his dry throat.

It’s a good thing they are not facing each other, at least for now when they are just starting out. He doesn’t think he’d be able to be so methodical about the task at hand if he were to see the faces Pieck makes as he touches her.

Porco uses the pad of his finger to graze her nipple gingerly in tiny motions until it hardens completely. Her legs close over his hand for a brief second as faint, erotic sounds continue to flow from her mouth.

Pieck squirms, presses her cheek against his, and hums. She wants to ask him why he is so soft with her when she has been riling and teasing him, but it doesn't seem to be the right time. Later, maybe.

"Good. So good," she encourages him. "Ah! Ahn, Porco."

The tactical advantage of not facing each other quickly disappears the moment she moans his name. He licks his lips nervously and leans over to whisper to her ear.

"Don't stop," he growls with a surprisingly smooth, low voice.

"Wha-?" Pieck asks, confused.

"Don't stop talking. Say my name."

"Ah… Porco, more…"

His hard-on is not initially evident with all the layers that separate them, but he starts grinding his hips against her bottom if only to relieve a bit of the desire that lights up his body.

White puffs of condensated breaths surround them and disappear in a second again and again. As minutes pass and Pieck's climax build slowly but certainly, their minds try to shut down any doubts about just what the fuck is happening, how come they were both so eager to do it, and how far they are actually taking things.

Just as Porco’s right hand starts feeling like it might fall off, her pelvis shoots forward hard. A strained, high-pitched sob from Pieck makes his whole body quiver at once as he realizes what has just happened. She trembles, every part of her tightening and relaxing in spasms as her orgasm courses her body in a warm wave. When it recedes, she slumps against him, her back snuggly pressed against chest.

“Pokko…” she moans weakly, and he can hear her smile through the contented relief of her voice. He bites his lip and lets out a deep breath to calm himself because he has never wanted anything more than he wants to see her face right now.

They stay in that position for some time, and he tries to calm himself down by observing his surroundings and himself. He realizes that his feet are actually colder than they were before (or at least they feel that way because the rest of his body is so hot). He slides his hand out of her pants, and the dragging against the cloth and her skin wipe what little wetness had seeped from her thick, woolen bloomers. Porco’s mouth waters at the thought of tasting her.

A little giggle comes from her direction, and she manages to turn her shoulders and head just enough to look at him in the eye. Her cheeks are slightly flushed, and her brown orbs are bright, like she is still seeing stars and is unable to focus on him just yet.

“That was hardly appropri–”

He cuts off her teasing by kissing her. If he had been somewhat aware of the situation, he would have realized this was their first kiss and regretted not building up the moment or making it more special. But his awareness had been thrown out of the proverbial window the moment he decided to play along with her.

He pushes her down (gently enough) on the blanket and crawls on top of her. Their noses touch and they are both cold, so cold, but it doesn’t matter when their whole bodies seem to be on fire. He pulls the blanket over them. What had felt like the most unexciting thing a few minutes ago is now agonizingly sensual as their bodies rock to meet each other.

“Fuck propriety,” Porco responds to her unfinished interjection, breaking the kiss briefly.

Pieck pulls him to whisper into his ear “I hope propriety is not the only thing you fuck” and his heart leaps.

_ ‘Fuuuck.’ _

"Not a chance," he assures her, fumbling with the buttons of his trousers until he is able to slip them  _ (and _ both layers of thermal clothes,  _ and _ underwear) just enough to free his erection.

Pieck’s breath hitches, her head woozy and her cunt aching with desire at the sight of it. She had just climaxed moments ago but she finds herself invaded by want. They are doing this. Given that she is the one who suggested this in the first place, she should have better control of her body.

With some difficulty, she shimmies her pants and multiple layers of cloth down her thighs just barely enough, silently lamenting that she has to uncover herself more than he does due to the physiology of female reproductive organs.

As they stare down at each other’s naked bits obscured by the blanket, they realize that they will have to be facing the same way again, as the missionary position (or equivalent) seems unlikely to work with the amount of clothes they have on.

Pieck bites her lip and rolls over, then inches back until her ass presses against his member. Porco feels as if he had been punched in the stomach, but in a good way. Just as he is about to place his hands on her hips, the world around them moves again, and he changes their course to cover Pieck’s head protectively.

They quickly identify the movement due to the rhythmic nature of it —like human footsteps, only one hundred times larger. Then, the crackling static of a radio transmission that soon transforms into a recognizable voice and then into actual words.

“The Armored is on his way.”

~ * ~

The Armored Titan carries Pieck and Porco cradled in his hand and inner arm, carefully making his way East-ward down the snowy slope. No one speaks a single word for hours (and only partly because they have their mouths covered by balaclavas). Once they have descended enough and the mountain becomes a forest, Reiner can move faster. They soon reach a trail that could very well be an ancient road thanks to the two long, narrow tracks left behind by any number of carts or wagons. Annie and Bertholdt are already there waiting for them, standing outside a compact four-wheeled vehicle suitable for rough terrain.

Reiner kneels and lets Pieck and Porco get off, then proceeds to exit his Titan. They can finally talk, and Bertholdt and Reiner recount how the mission went exactly according to Zeke’s plan.

“Get in the car, you can talk in there,” Annie snaps, a little cranky. “We need to get to the base as soon as possible.”

They all comply and cram themselves into the tight space inside the car. Annie drives while Pieck occupies the copilot seat. Reiner, Bertholdt, and Porco are all canned together in the backseat, bent and twisted and trying their best not to bang their heads on the roof as the vehicle traverses the bumpy dirt road.

Even Porco —who is nowhere near as tall as the other two men— has to lean forward, his forehead resting on the back of Pieck's seat. Bertholdt seems to be suffering the most as he is stuck in the middle but, as usual, he is the one who complains the least about their situation.

The Colossal Titan holder is grateful that the operation had been a success, even if Zeke’s plan had been risky. No, risky was not enough to describe the “harnessing the power of an avalanche against the enemy”-level of genius and reckless stupidity that the Beast Titan holder had championed for months —and was only accepted in desperation over their dire situation. But it had worked, and they were all alive and in less than an hour they’d finally be able to take a break.

He is even more grateful that their temporary base was not some feeble, makeshift tent labyrinth the military was so fond of but an actual building —an abandoned monastery or abbey— that was well-suited to withstand the low temperatures despite being built centuries ago. So having to spend a couple of hours with his limbs tied into a bow? He could take it.

Annie curses as Reiner's light but insistent snoring from the back seat gets on her nerves. 

"Can you shove your elbow into his ribs so he can shut up,  _ please?" _

"He's tired, Annie," Bertholdt says simply, laying his head on Reiner's shoulder. This little adjustment works surprisingly well, as the snores are reduced to more tolerable deep breaths.

Pieck tries to make some small talk with abysmal results. Annie, as usual, only responds in one or two-word answers; Bertholdt seems not to want to speak to avoid waking up the tired Reiner; Porco is lost in his own mind, replaying what had transpired in the cabin a few hours earlier.

So Pieck is left to do all the talk. And it feels kind of weird, because Pieck usually does not mind the silence at all. This atypical chattiness is the remaining effect of her nerves and the adrenaline, her mind racing to avoid thinking about the things Porco is obsessing over. Because he is right behind her and she can almost feel his hot breath on the nape of her neck, and if she thinks too much about it then it would be over for her.

“What type of pine tree do you think is the coolest, Annie?” Pieck gabs. “I myself am partial to the spruce and the larch, but I have to admit that with the snow, the bluish color of the spruce looks absolutely lovely and...”

Porco presses his forehead harder against the seat, as if that would help him get closer to Pieck. He curls his left hand into a loose fist and then opens it again, trying to recall and grasp the life-changing sensation of fondling her breast for the first time. He wonders if they will continue where they left off once they arrived at the base. Maybe not immediately after arriving, but perhaps tomorrow? In a week? What if she didn't want to? What if it had  _ really _ been about keeping herself warm back then? What if it had been the alcohol?

He smacks his head against the back of the seat and Pieck lets out a small yelp.

"Stop it, Pokko. You scared me," she scolds him with a hint of humor in her voice.

There is a narrow space between Pieck’s seat and the door of the vehicle, and she sticks her right arm to reach for Porco, then slaps his knee playfully.

The brief contact through layers and layers of clothes sparks an iron-clad certainty in Porco. The Pieck he knows wouldn’t be impaired by alcohol in that measure, and wouldn’t have believed it was necessary for their survival, and —most importantly— wouldn’t have done it as a joke.

Before Pieck's arm makes its way back to the front, he takes her hand. Though momentarily startled, she reciprocates the handholding, trying to interlace her fingers between his. In what he would later describe as a moment of divine inspiration, he lowers his face to her hand and envelops her index and middle fingers with his mouth.

Pieck's breath hitches once, and Annie mumbles a half-annoyed "What?"

"N-nothing, I just remembered I forgot to send a letter back home," Pieck lies with ease as she quickly composes herself. No one would suspect that in that moment Porco was suckling her fingers, circling the tips of each one with his tongue and then tracing them up and down slowly.

She can almost feel his tongue on her cunt, working his passion in and around it with eagerness. The key word is  _ almost,  _ because what he is licking right now is not her nether region, and once the initial shock fades, an unbearable need for more settles between her legs, making her shift in her seat.

He sucks on both fingers at the same time to join them, then uses his tongue to pry them apart and thrust it in and out the space in a perfect simulation of what he could do on other parts of her body.

_ "Oh, goodness. _ I am so tired," Pieck moans, disguising her expression of pleasure from Annie. All in all, it sounds convincingly natural.

"We're almost there," Annie informs her.

"Good," Pieck answers breathily and the blonde shifter ignores her as usual.

Porco releases her fingers, satisfied with the effect it had on Pieck. To his surprise, she is not done. She feels her way around blindly until she finds his hand again and snatches it, pulling it to the front side of the car at her level. She promptly places it on her thigh and makes him squeeze it, and he can feel the strain of his crotch as his cock grows harder by the second.

"I always wanted to see snow-covered fields as a child. You know how dirty it gets in Liberio so quickly, with the smoke of the factories and everything," Pieck rambles, her voice slightly louder than necessary to hide the sound of rustling clothes as Porco greedily feels her up. Her thighs, her abdomen, her breasts. The layers of clothes that separate them don’t even matter, because it's like they can feel the other's bare skin.

Pieck keeps yammering expertly on and on as if nothing was wrong, and Annie is so focused on tuning out that noise that she pays even less attention to Pieck's side of the car, oblivious to what is happening less than a meter away.

Finally, they take a turn and the monastery serving as their base appears, lodged in a remote valley surrounded by mountains. Porco quietly retrieves his wandering hand and lays as back as he can in the small vehicle. 

He turns to his left and finds a very red-faced Bertholdt covering his mouth with his hand. The moment their eyes meet, the taller man averts his eyes with embarrassment.

_ ‘Fuck, how much did he see?’, _ Porco thinks, but apart from a mild blush that creeps in his cheeks he doesn't really care. If he had to be caught doing something indecent, he was glad it was Bertholdt who witnessed it because  _ he _ would be the one who gets flustered the most. Annie would probably scream at them, and Reiner would try to reprimand and guilt them.

"Wake up, Reiner!" Annie screams mercilessly as if on cue, and everyone else jumps a bit with surprise.

"Wuh?"

Annie does not waste another moment and gets out of the vehicle. The guards at the base salute her and she makes a run to the main building.

"She probably had to use the toilet," Pieck guesses.

The building is huge and very, very old, but thankfully furnished with fireplaces and coal stoves that provide a cozy warmth that makes them hot in their multiple layers of clothing. The five Warriors sit at one of the long tables in the ancient banquet hall after reporting to Captain Magath, waiting for food to be brought to them. Lunch time had happened a while ago, so they would have to make do with whatever leftovers were available.

“I wonder what kind of gruel they’re feeding us this time,” Annie says dismissively.

“Probably the same as usual, only cold,” Porco theorizes.

He is the one that suffers the most from the food provided by the military, having what his teammates refer to as a Marleyan palate. His family was much better-off than any of the other Warriors' families, so he had access to a wider variety of delicious food than the average Eldian living in Liberio.

“It’s better than the rations we get for the battlefield,” Bertholdt adds.

“I like the rations,” Reiner says.

“You would, they’re all empty calories and no substance like you,” Porco mumbles and Pieck elbows him as she tries to suppress a smile.

He returns the gesture by knocking his knee against hers, and his stomach is pleasantly filled with butterflies for a brief moment. Pieck uses the tip of her foot to tap it against his ankle, and he places his hand on top of her thigh and she jumps a bit, then proceeds to stand up hurriedly.

“Please excuse me, I have to use the restroom,” Pieck says, placing a hand on Porco’s shoulder before walking away.

He follows her with his eyes, and as soon as she exits the room and is out of sight, he realizes he had actually twisted his torso to be able to look at her properly. He returns to his initial position and Reiner, Annie, and Bertholdt are all observing him with different levels of amusement and curiosity.

“What?” he scoffs.

All three of them avert their gazes silently. They either don’t care enough, or they are too tired and hungry to tease the guy over his stupidly obvious infatuation, or both.

Porco shifts on his seat, changing positions every ten seconds and turning around to see if Pieck has come back yet.

He doesn’t even seem to notice that the cook has finally brought out a tray piled with delicious food —usually reserved for the Marleyan officers— piping hot and wafting a mouth-watering smell that has the rest of his teammates in a trance. 

There are smoked pork chops, mashed potatoes, buttered aubergines with lemon and herbs, bowls of creamy chowder, soft buns, and even a small bowl of glazed peaches. Porco does not spare a single glance at the once-in-a-blue-moon display, instead standing up with desperation and exiting the room wordlessly while Annie, Bertholdt, and Reiner pounce on the table, famished.

As he enters the long, significantly colder hallway, he stumbles upon Pieck who is walking back to the banquet room.

“You came–”

“Are you–?”

They both talk at the same time and stop, then smile at each other timidly. They are alone once again and a nervous eagerness sets in.

“Should we…,” he says and then gulps. “Continue from where we left off?”

The blood rushing through his body feels deafening, from the banging in his chest to the pulse that hammers deep inside his ears. She nods and relief washes over him, quickly replaced by heat in the pit of his stomach. He finds himself unable to look at her anymore, so he grabs her hand and takes a step away from the banquet hall, which she follows immediately.

One step, then another, and before he knows it they are walking in complete silence, hand-in-hand. They did not say where they were going, so his brain quickly analyzes their position and comes to the conclusion that his room is the closest.

They walk down the hallway, make a turn, and when they spot a group of soldiers walking in their direction quickly let the other go. The soldiers salute them with their extended palms and Porco and Pieck answer their greeting formally.

As the group disappears behind the corner they had come from earlier, Porco tries to hold her hand again.

"Wait," she says, grabbing him by the wrist and he fears she has changed her mind now that their circumstances are not dire and she has had time to reflect.

But she hasn't. In fact, she is so eager and her mind so clouded by anticipatory lust she pushes him against the wall and kisses him forcefully. He sighs into the kiss, opens his mouth and uses his tongue —oh, that tongue that Pieck can’t stop thinking about— to explore her. He grabs her ass, squeezing and pulling her to him close.

"Porco…" she moans, and as much as he is enjoying this vulgar display of want where neither can keep their hands off each other, he knows they're wasting valuable time.

They all share rooms with other Warriors (Annie and Pieck, Bertholdt and Porco, Reiner and Zeke), and the more time they spent making out like teenagers meant less time to consummate the deep desire for each other they had recently discovered. After all that buildup, after he had said there was no way they wouldn't fuck…

Porco breaks the kiss and in a swift motion sweeps Pieck into his arms and makes a run for it, heading straight for the room he shares with Bertholdt. She wraps her arms around his neck, making her best effort not to burst out giggling at the excitement of it all.

He fumbles with the key as he tries to open the door with only one hand, refusing to put her down. It finally clicks open and they burst through. A deft, quick kick shuts it violently closed after a couple of seconds. They are alone at last.

The room is small and has no windows, only a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling to provide some sort of light. There is a tall dresser where they keep their belongings, two beds on either side of the room, and a small desk between them. Porco and Pieck don’t notice any of these except when they bump into them in their desperate passion, practically pawing at each other.

His knees grow weak when she kisses him and licks the inside of his lips with her tongue, but it doesn’t matter because now they have a proper bed. He lays her down on the mattress and crawls on top of her. They kiss and kiss, and when they finally stop to catch their breath, Pieck takes off her jacket, trembling with raw urgency to get rid of the barriers between them.

Porco follows suit and they peel off layer after layer as quickly and unceremoniously as possible, and then they are bare and a bashfulness that had not been present before sets in.

He observes her briefly, only lingering the briefest of moments on any part of her, as if he could bruise her if he looks too hard. The dainty feet. The soft legs and the downy, fine hair on them. The dark curls that grow from the apex of her rounded thighs and hold a treasure he is eager to get his hands on. The belly (and impossibly cute navel) and the well-defined waist and the breasts with rosy brown nipples. And then her face, and he realizes she is looking at him with the same relish he is looking at her, and everything becomes real.

He sees her whole, her body glowing with health and at a decent weight after six months of not having to transform into the Cart Titan (she even managed to build some muscle after he hounded her, saying she could now endure the regular military training that she usually avoided like the plague).

And his mind races, thoughts coming in from all sides because she is more beautiful than ever before, and he wants to do every single thing with her, and could she perhaps be feeling the same way about him, and he wonders if this is a one-time thing or if there would be more to come, and whether either of those options would be a good thing or a bad thing and… and...

A thought sparks on his mind that overpowers all others.

“Condoms,” he says, and feels the prick of panic on his skin. Shit, he would have to go to the infirmary to get some but he doesn’t want to leave Pieck for a second.  _ ‘Maybe Bertholdt keeps some in his drawer–’ _

“No, it’s fine,” she assures him breathily and pulls him so that he is on top of her again. “We were not going to use any back then. It’s fine.”

Pieck takes his length and brings him to her sex, and his mind is pleasantly heavy with want. She is so wet, so ready for him that it makes him breathless. He aligns himself to her entrance and she nods vigorously, unable to produce a single word before he plunges into her.

She throws her head back and her chest shoots upward, her toes curl, and she can barely think.

There is a slight discomfort —which is only natural because she can't remember how long it has been since she had last had sex— but it's nothing compared to how good and right it feels to have him completely inside of her in a single thrust.

"Shit, sorry. Did I hurt–," he asks, concerned that he had been too rough but she places a hand on each of his cheeks and says a resolute "Keep moving."

His hips obey her immediately and he slides out halfway and then pushes inside again all the way, until his and her eyes flutter shut. She is trying to focus on his face, to keep them open, but gets lost in how delightful his cock feels sliding in and out of her.

After hours of her cunt throbbing, begging for something to fill it, anticipation building with every glance and touch, it finally got what it wanted and it's so much better than she had imagined.

Porco repeats the motion again and again as if in a trance. He, too, is overwhelmed by the delicious wet tightness that envelops his member lovingly, as if it were made for him only.

He wants to kiss her — _ fuck, _ he wants to kiss her so bad— but doing so meant not looking at her beautiful face, cheeks glowing and eyes half-lidded with pleasure; it meant no more small squeaks and moans every time his hips slam hard against her.

"Ah! Ah! Aahh! Ooh, Porco!"

The way she calls his name, so sweet yet filled with a harsh, raw desire for more of whatever he can give her pulls him like a magnet. The moment their mouths meet she clamps down on him and they both moan into the kiss, pant helplessly, and it’s all sloppy and wet and so fucking hot it feels like they will both burst at any moment.

Porco is not going to let that happen. It’s too soon. After all the pent-up frustration he would make this last if it’s the last thing he did.

Without breaking the kiss or slipping out, he lifts Pieck and pushes her against the wall, his knees sinking deep on the mattress to gain stability. She wraps her legs around his waist, arms around his neck, and he drives into her relentlessly.

This seems to help somewhat as the pressure stops building up, and he takes the opportunity to move his mouth onto her neck. As always, her hair gets in the way so he does his best to push it aside with his face, while niping her shoulder softly, then kissing it and running his tongue up and down her neck.

Pieck shudders, because he is both intense and so tender with her that she doesn’t know what to make of this encounter. It had been her who had suggested this in the first place, but what she had initially in mind had changed so much and become a lot more than her wildest expectations.

“Let me be on top,” she eventually says.

He stops his ministrations to look at her, and she looks so determined he just complies, carefully laying down on the bed so that she is riding him.

Pieck does not usually take the lead like this. She much prefers to be on the receiving side of things, but after studying his whole body with detainment earlier, she has a mighty need to see her partner blushing and squirming with pleasure. He is so handsome.

She leans forward, placing her hands on each side of his waist to help her maintain balance, then lifts her hips slightly and lets them fall back down. His shaft fills her, but it feels different and she is slightly breathless. She repeats the action over and over, slower than she expected due to her short legs that have to be spread wide around his muscular build.

“If that’s too hard, you can do it like this,” Porco mumbles, his throat dry and his voice cracking slightly. He places his hands on her bottom and guides her in a horizontal back-and forth that seems to work better for her pacing.

“Mmm… yes, that is much better,” she says and keeps up the motion with added enthusiasm.

He lets go of her but she takes his hands again and places them firmly back on her ass.

“Don’t let go…” she pleads, closing her eyes and undulating her body in time with the rocking of her hips.

The sight of her riding him, so obviously overcome by rapturous delight, almost blinds him as his vision becomes blurry and his head heavy once more. He's glad they got interrupted back in the transmission shed. He’s glad because if this is a one-time thing then at least he gets to see her like this —bare and glowing and so very, very pretty— instead of whatever the fuck was going to happen back there —chilled to the bone, fully clothed and not even facing each other.

He’s glad when he is able to focus again, because now every detail of her is clear and being burned into his memory. He is unable to look away and makes up for the lost time. If only he had known one —no, two— years before that this was a possibility, that Pieck could be interested in him like this… But was she really?

Her eyes are still closed. There is a slight pang of panic as a small voice in the back of his mind shoots the question  _ ‘Is she thinking of me?’  _ To his surprise, it hurts when there is a chance that the answer may be no.

“Pieck,” he calls for her and she smiles, her eyes shut.

_ ‘Look at me.’ _

“Pokko,” she sighs back, pushing against him with a deep swing that hits deep in her core and she squeals.

He bites his lower lip to brace himself and echoes her name. “Pieck.”

_ ‘Look at me. Please.’ _

Her eyes flutter open in a daze, as if she had heard him calling her with his mind. When they meet his, her core tightens and he groans, his fingers digging into her thighs. She had not expected to see Porco with that expression, helpless and beseeching and his eyebrows knit tight in a frown.

She stops and leans forward to place her palm on his cheek but he catches it, pulls her to him and kisses her desperately. Her hands tangle on his hair to dishevel it, and once the deed is done they find their way down and cup his face.

Pieck has never felt so wanted before, and she hopes it’s not obvious to Porco just how unsure she is of what to do next, for the first time in a long while. And it’s not because of shyness or inexperience, but because she wants to do everything at the same time and doesn’t know how to go about it. This desperation is unknown to her, both terrifying and exciting in its newness.

Porco interrupts her train of thought by driving into her hard and fast from below, catching her by surprise.

“Fuuuck…” she sobs as she breaks the kiss, her voice barely audible between the loud slapping of skin against skin and Porco’s grunted breaths.

If he hadn’t forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand, to completely overwhelm her with pleasure, he is certain he’d be staring at her stupidly. Pieck had never cursed before in front of him (and some part of him doubts she ever had before, at all).

Emboldened by her reaction, he squeezes his hand between their abdomens and makes his way down. As he reaches the patch of curls and finds what he is looking for, Pieck shudders. Her lips hover above his just a couple of centimeters away, and he wants to claim them again, but she speaks before he can close the distance blurting a string of words that he can barely make out. “So good” and “not fair” and “how are you doing that” and his name scattered all along again and again.

Porco slows down, hugs her tight against him with his free arm and rolls them both to their side, not letting go. His thrusts are more deliberate but hit just as deep and hard, if not as fast. With the added stimulation of his fingers moving just right, just the way she had shown him in the transmission shed, the pressure inside of her starts building.

Pieck writhes against him, wants to feel him close and warm and so solid against her. She rests her forehead on his, and they share some quick, short kisses —small enough so that they don’t get distracted from the task at hand.

“I didn’t ask you…,” he breathes. “When I come… should I…?”

“Inside, please,” she pants, squirming as she imagines herself getting filled completely by his warm seed as he pumps his cock in and out of her. “Warm me up, Porco.”

It’s a miracle that he doesn’t come then and there, the way her words course through his whole body like electricity. He knows it’s just a matter of time, he can’t be too far off, so he has to counterattack the same way.

“I will warm you up, but first you have to cum for me,” he growls to her ear as he nuzzles her neck. “Please, Pieck.”

“Oh…” she keens, every word hitting her with full force because she had not expected something like this from Porco.

He continues begging for her release, to let him give her everything but only after she gives him the gift of her release, whispering how pretty she is and how he wants to feel her tighten around his cock.

It works even faster than expected and soon Pieck shakes, her hips rutting almost violently against his and clutching him close. She doesn’t speak. Only small, high-pitched whines from the back of her throat can be heard, slowly disappearing as she comes down from her high.

He removes the hand from between her legs, dragging it slowly across her body, up her back, and finally completing the hug so that they are flush against each other.

“I’m gonna move faster now,” Porco informs her, not wanting to catch her unaware as he seeks his own release. She just nods, and he drives into her just like before.

“Porcooo,” she moans and he feels something warm on his neck and shoulder, and realizes Pieck let out a string of saliva as she called for him and there’s something strangely hot about it that turns him on like nothing before.

He pushes her against the bed and presses his lips against hers, rocking into her until he can lift her hips slightly. He uses his hands on the underside of her thighs to keep that angle, which is perfect for him to thrust with reckless abandon.

Three low, huffing groans and three sharp thrusts with decided finality mark his climax, and she feels him pulsating, which in turn triggers something inside her that makes her whole body convulse with an unexpected pleasure.

Porco collapses on top of Pieck, spent, and she places one hand on top of his head and while the other one rubs his back fondly. He slips out of her and she feels as his warm seed drips down slowly.

They both take deep breaths as their heart rate returns to normal, and they shift a bit until they are comfortably settled in a sweet embrace. 

“That was so nice,” Pieck mumbles.

He gazes down at her and she is already smiling, her mouth slightly pursed in that contented way that makes her look a bit like a lazy cat.

He can’t help but smile right back. “It was.”

There is a bit of awkwardness about what to do next. Should they dress up and leave? Should they stay in bed cuddling? Should they go for another round?

“Do you mind if we stay this way for a bit?” she asks.

“Ah. Of course,” he says, startled at how she always seems to answer whatever he has in his mind either by her words or her actions.

There is not much to say after that. Both of them enjoy the strange turn of events that made them take the leap to turn their relationship into a physical one. It doesn’t feel like much has changed, though. Apart from their earlier realisation that  _ ‘wow, this person who has been beside me all along is actually turning me on’, _ there is no sudden explosion of love. Because love was already there, and had been for many, many years.

So they omit the verbal part of it. Neither of them knows that the other is feeling the exact same way, but they are both so certain of their own feelings, it’s more than enough for now.

They eventually (reluctantly) get dressed, pushed by hunger and the hanging threat of Bertholdt making his way to the room and catching them in a compromising position. Not that they would mind, but they still do it out of concern for the Colossal Titan’s nerves. He would probably be unable to face them afterward, and that would affect their work as teammates.

A little teasing, a couple of cracked jokes, some stolen kisses all take place as they retrieve their clothes strewn about the room and proceed to put them on. It feels comfortable, familiar, and  _ just right _ , until the moment Pieck’s hand reaches to twist the door knob.

All the certainty, the calmness that Porco had felt about their relationship and how it had progressed naturally feels threatened by their impending exit from their little bubble. 

“Say… would you like…” he begins, but when she turns to him with her eyes round and inquisitive, starts to falter. “I mean…”

He clenches his fist, ignores the voices in his head. “Would you like to go out once we’re back in Liberio?”

“A date?”

He feels his face grow hot.

“Yeah, like a date. Or… just friends? I just want to spend more time with you,” he says, hoping to sound casual.

She smiles at him warmly.

“I’d like that, Porco.”

She doesn’t specify what she’d like to do; if she wanted to go on a date, or hang out as friends, or just spend more time together, or all three of them at once. But he finds he doesn’t care that much right now, he just feels his stomach flip as she leans forward to kiss his cheek.

“Let’s go grab something to eat, I’m famished.”

Porco locks the door as they leave. After a few steps, he takes her hand and she turns to look at him.

“I thought… you may want to keep your hands warm,” he explains.

“I see you’ve made it your personal mission to keep me warm,” she replies slyly.

His heart jumps at the coquettish ring of her words.  _ ‘Keep it together, Galliard’ . _

“You seem to be the kind of person who gets cold easily. I’m just trying to be helpful,” Porco says, responding in what he hopes is a flirtatious tone.

“And I am thankful for your kindness,” she says with a smile. “I hope you’ll let me return the favor.”

~ * ~ 

**Epilogue**

“They’re fucking aren’t they?” Annie asks after downing the last peach with a hot drink.

Reiner shrugs and mumbles an answer while chewing on his food that sounds a lot like “Yeah, probably”.

“They…” Bertholdt begins and then pauses, blushing as he remembers the scene he witnessed in the car. “Porco was sucking Pieck’s fingers in the car.”

Reiner chokes on his food and coughs violently, while Annie turns to him making a face of utter disgust.

“They did what?!” she hisses.

“And other stuff too…” he trails off.

“While we were ALL there?” she asks.

Bertholdt nods, embarrassed. “You didn’t notice?”

“Why would I–? Fuck, those horny sluts.”

“I was asleep, I think,” Reiner says. “But, Bertl, why didn’t you say anything?”

The tall man’s face turns an even deeper shade of red. “I… I mean, it was kind of hot… I pictured us, y’know...”

The two blonds look at each other and then turn back to Bertholdt.

“We’re not doing  _ that _ when there’s people there,” Annie declares, and Reiner nods in agreement.

“Ah! No, I don’t mean that exactly… I mean…” Bertholdt quickly stutters, then places his hands on each of theirs and looks down as his plate with some timidity. “I miss being with you both.”

His lovers’ gazes soften, Reiner squeezing Bert’s hand to confirm he, too, felt this way, and Annie brushing her thumb softly against the side of his hand in reciprocation.

After a few moments of silence, Reiner coughs and makes the first move. “So... shall we get going, too?”

“Fine by me…” Annie mumbles casually, and Bertholdt is visibly excited at their interest.

They get up and as soon as they arrive to the hallway that leads to the private bedrooms, Bertholdt stops.

“Wait, what room are we going to use?” he pipes up.

Annie and Reiner stop in their tracks.

“We can’t use mine, Zeke is in there probably,” Reiner comments.

“Pieck and I share a room, so maybe they’re in my room,” Annie says.

“But I share a room with Porco. What if they are in my room?” Bertholdt counters.

Once again, the two blonds look at each other then at their dark-haired boyfriend.

“Bertl, you go check your room.”

“W-what?!”

“You clearly don’t mind having to look at Pieck and Porco going at it, so…”

“Annie! Please, that’s not--”

He stops as they both cross their arms and look at him expectantly, then sighs and acquiesces.

“I’ll go check,” he says softly, pouting just the smallest bit when Reiner and Annie pull him down and kiss each of his cheeks.

“Oh!” he says, taken by surprise, his eyes round. As he straightens up, he looks first at Reiner, then at Annie, then back again while trying to suppress a smile. He can’t.

“I-I’ll go right away!”

Two minutes pass and Bertholdt runs back to them, takes their hands and pulls them with him, forcing them to keep his pace.

“They’re in my room,” he says slightly breathless, making his way to Annie and Pieck’s room with his lovers close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed the fic! I will be forever grateful <3.
> 
> If you like Pokopiku/Beruani/the Warriors, feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/gwenynbright) (shitposts, controversial opinions and art) or [Tumblr](https://professaurus.tumblr.com/) (just art), where I post more of my fanart (both sfw and nsfw).


End file.
